Chronicles of AK: the betrayed adamant princess
by Essence-of-evil
Summary: Adamant princess, condemned yet innocent, hated yet loved, thy will be betrayed by those which you love... Tell me the story... of how it all began to how it all ended... tell it to me so i can remember her... OC fic, canon character appear much later


"Come on Alex

**Yo people, essence-of-evil here! Well the idea of tis fic was born when a friend of mine kept me awake until 4 am on a Saturday telling me a pokemon story she had thought up. This fic is based on her story except for some changes I added to make the story more comprehensible and fun. This story is also being published here on the purpose of making my friend realize that her decision of not finishing her fics anymore is a stupidity so you don't have to review if you don't want to and for you flamers, there will always be the same response which is "go (insert swear) yourself"!! For you ash fans, Ash won't be a major character in the story until much much later so be patient and for you Ash-haters, Ash won't be in the story until much later so you won0t have to be disgusted by him anytime soon and for you Cookie, YOU BETTER START WRITING AGAIN OR ELSE!**

--

**Chronicles of the Adamant kingdom: Betrayed adamant princess **

By **Essence-of-evil **

**Chapter 1: Tell me the story again**

--

Two men and a hooded girl walked through a cave. The young boy had spiky blue hair, the girl had black hair and the other one was an old man. They walked through a dark hall until they arrived to a room. It was a big, dark room and in the middle of the room was a huge crystal and inside the crystal was a girl. Her eyes were closed and her long hair was covering half of her face. Her expression was a peaceful yet sad one. The old man looked at the girl then at the young boy. The young boy was looking sadly at the girl in the crystal, tears falling from his eyes.

"How long as it been since she left this world?" Asked the old man.

"4 years" responded the boy solemnly.

"Adamant Princess, condemned yet innocent, hated yet loved, thy will be betrayed by those which you love" muttered the old man "so goes the ancient fairy tale"

"Master…" whispered the young boy

"What is that object she is holding?" asked the old man. The boy looked at her hand and saw the object. It was a necklace with a pikachu shaped pendant, with the letter A marked in it.

"It's a necklace her boyfriend gave to her"

"How is he now?"

"He's moved one, but it took him almost three years to be able to do that"

"How are your brothers and sisters?"

"We're managing… although Latias and Thunder still cry sometimes"

"Did you mange to say goodbye?"

"Yes" the boy looked at the girl, as memories started flooding his mind.

**FLASHBACK**

_A young blue haired boy walked into a room. He saw a 14 year old girl sitting on a bed, tears falling from her eyes. He walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her._

"_When…are you leaving?" he asked as tears started forming._

"_In half an hour" she responded emotionlessly_

"_Did you put a new password for your room?" he asked_

"_Yes"_

"_Did you say goodbye to everyone?"_

"_No"_

"_No?? Why not?"_

"_Cause it will tear me apart" she responded quietly. The boy remained silent as tears started coming at a very quick pace._

"_You don't have to do this! You can run away!" he suddenly said_

"_They'll find me…" she responded emotionlessly_

"_No they won't! We can hide you until they see __you're innocent!"_

"_They'll still find me…"_

"_No they won't damnit! Why the heck can't you at least try?!" he screamed_

"_Because they'll never find the proof that I'm innocent!! Because even my boyfriend is starting to doubt my innocence! Because they're going to take you and my other pokemon away from me!!" she screamed at him. The boy remained silent as he looked deep into the eyes of the girl. He could see the sadness in them, mixed with the fright of her fate. Suddenly, a voice called to her and she sighed. He grabbed her hand not wanting to let her get up. She smiled and ruffled his hair with her free hand._

"_Latios, listen to me, I know this is hard but __it's my destiny… I want you to be strong for me; I need you to be strong for me. No matter what happens to me, you have t stick wit the other and stay together okay?" she said in a motherly voice. The boy nodded and she smiled and got up She ruffled his hair one last time. _

"_I love you and I'll always be with you"_

**END FLASHBACK**

The boy smiled at the memory. He suddenly felt the old man start walking away from the room. He silently followed him but before he left the room, he looked at the girl one last time

"I love you too" he whispered. He then looked at the hooded girl standing next to him. She had a nostalgic smile on her face. She looked at the boy who transformed into a latios.

"You doing that will never cease to creep me out" she said. The pokemon smiled at the girl.

"Well we better go too" she said as they both started walking away. The pokemon floated next to her until it spoke.

"Can you tell me about her journey?"

"But you were in it!"

"Yeah but I wasn't in it from the beginning"

"Well it's a long way till the castle so I guess we have time" she said giving in. The pokemon smiled victoriously.

"Well, it all began one day when your master turned 11 years old"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Alex!! The gym leaders are waiting!!" exclaimed my best friend. She ran towards and grabbed my hand and I soon found myself being dragged towards viridian city.

"But we're supposed to go to Cinnabar city!!" I whined "We already beat the dude at viridian!!"

"Aqua and I want to go!!" she retorted. Aquashell, or Aqua for short, was the squirtle given to my best friend on her birthday, not to mention her first pokemon ever. The little pokemon ran over to its trainer and nodded, they both gave me a you lose´ look, to which I responded by rolling my eyes. They both squealed in victory as they marched towards Viridian city. I silently watched as my friend marched away. Her long brown hair jumped on her shoulders; her baggy favorite jeans were scribbled all over with little drawings. Her greenish-blue eyes were shining with the innocence and curiosity of an 11 year old girl who had just begun to live life. On her waist were 6 poke balls were she kept her "prides and joys" as she called them. I grabbed a mirror and looked at my messy black hair. My brown eyes looked tired, my favorite shirt was wriggly and my jeans looked dirtier than dirt itself. I looked at my waist and imagined what it would look like if it had pokeballs hanging around it. To be honest, I don't like pokemon to battle. I liked them as companions but for battling… not so much. I looked around, as I noticed that our furry pikachu was missing.

"Thunder-storm!" I screamed out. A few seconds later, a female pikachu came running to me and jumped into my arms. I ruffled its fur and looked at its blue tail. I had previously heard of different colored pokemon but Thunder was the first one I had ever seen. I started walking as it got comfortable in my arms. It started looking around as if looking for someone.

"She's up ahead" I answered to its un-asked question. It jumped on my head and got a better view. It saw its master running around with Aqua. It smiled and jumped down into my arms once more. Thunder-storm was more like me than like my friend, personality wise of course. Me and Thunder-storm, or Thunder for short, were more of the calm, thinking type while my friend was more like the active, ´don't think, just do' type. We finally arrived to viridian city and boy was I tired.

"Tanya, are we there yet?" I screamed to my friend. Tanya wasn't her real name, it's a nickname she had created for herself because she, in her words, ´hated with passion´ her real name. She had forbid me to use her real name in public so I obeyed her even if I thought she was being dumb because her name isn't a horrible name but that was her problem right? Anyway, Tanya nodded and pointed to a huge red building. I could almost jump in joy when I saw the pokemon center. I managed to squeeze out some energy in order to run to the pokemon center. Thunder felt less and less heavier on the way. I finally arrived to the pokemon center and literally collapsed on the counter.

"My, isn't someone exhausted!" exclaimed Nurse Joy as she saw me collapsed on her desk. Tanya and Aqua soon walked in.

"Nurse Joy!! Can you take care of Stripes?" asked Tanya as she gave Nurse Joy the pokeball which contained her Persian. Nurse Joy nodded and walked into a room and came back out with a pikachu.

"Cutiie!!" squealed Tanya as she petted the pikachu who "chuuu-ed" in content. He then looked at Thunder-storm who was equally looking at him and they both blushed and turned away. I looked at Thunder with a "you liiiiikeee him!" look to which she glared and blushed deeper. Nurse Joy petted the pikachu softly.

"It belongs to a boy from pallet town" said Nurse Joy. At those words, a boy burst into the room followed by an older looking boy with squinty eyes and a red-haired girl who I remembered was the younger sister of the cerulean gym leaders. My first impression on this boy was that he was probably a cocky stuck-up brat like that other kid from pallet we had seen earlier, Gerry or something like that. He walked over to Nurse Joy and the pikachu jumped on him as the boy hugged the furry electric rat.

"Well Ash, pikachu is ready to go!" said Nurse Joy to he boy. I had never heard the name Ash before. Honestly, who would name his kid like that? His parents were probably pyromaniacs or obsessed with volcanoes or something. He looked at me and smiled amused when he saw me still lying down on the counter. I smiled back at him. I then looked at Tanya who was staring dreamily at him next to Thunder who was starring dreamily at the boy's pikachu. I rolled my eyes and I remembered that old saying "like father, like son" or in this case, like master, like pikachu. The boy was completely oblivious to my friend's stare so I assumed he was kinda dense. He thanked Nurse Joy and was about to leave but he smiled at me and Tanya before he left the center. I smiled back and watched him leave as I thought that I'd never see him again in my life, but little did I know that in three years from that moment, that boy would play a big role in my and Tanya's lives. Speaking of Tanya, I looked at her and she was staring at the door from which the boy had left.

"It seems that someone fell in love" I teased her.

"You're crazy!" she objected as her face turned cherry red.

"Ash and Mar-"I stopped when my friend glared intensely at me.

"Don't say my name!" she whispered furiously.

"Ash and Tanya under a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g…" I chanted as she turned a new color of red and walked away from me and towards the exit muttering something along the lines of "Stupid Alexandra, always trying to embarrass me". I rolled my eyes and got up. Thunder-storm quickly followed me as I followed Tanya.

"That girl is too easy to bother…"

--

**So that was the first chapter!! I hope you liked it!! So review if you want, I don't mind if you don't but this doesn't apply to you Cookie so YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!! Ciaonara dudes and dudettes!**


End file.
